And So It Was
by AnimeVamp1997
Summary: Really, what use am I to a war? What use am I to anything? A first meeting with an extra-ordinary boy changes everything, and sparks a friendship between two unlikely people. First chapter in response to LeFay Strent's competition.
1. Original Chapter 1

**In response to the LeFay Strent's competition. :3 **

* * *

><p>Kira had come to know the Elric brothers the way most fanfictions started out. By somehow falling through The Gate and into the FMA world. Except this time, the 'somehow' of how she got there was quite obvious. She had been in one of her desperate fits, longing to get away from it all. Away from the abusive family and tortuous life.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>She had wanted it to be so.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>'T-Truth?'<em>

The details of _how_ she had fallen through The Gate were vague, but from the short, cryptic conversation she had with Truth, she had some leads.

_'W-what, h-how? Why am I here?'_

It was all very confusing.

_An enigmatic grin. 'You had the qualifications.'_

At first she had wanted absolutely nothing to do with the Elric brothers. She had spent her first few days panicking, mourning, and longing. Then she realized that most likely, the only way to get back home with the least amount of chances of getting herself killed was to find the Elric's, get on their good side, travel with them, and eventually get home. Her only other options were to somehow get into the military, or join the Homonculi. Both of which had higher chances of dying.

_A hardened gaze. 'What qualifications?'_

So she sought them out. After many trial and error sessions, she had gained their friendship. Then she had convinced them to let her travel with them.

_'You'll see.' The grin grew wider._

And now they were in Dublith.

* * *

><p>A single night and day had passed since they had come to Dublith and Kira and Ed were teasing each other in the late afternoon of the second day. Alphonse was sitting on the ground, Izumi watching with Sig on the porch.<p>

"Hah, you're more stupid than the brother you're always talking about!" Was shouted with a grin, blonde bangs framing Ed's face.

Everything froze.

The next moment was a blur of motion when Kira punched Ed in the face and grabbing the collar of the black t-shirt he wore before he fell to the ground. Fury filled dark green eyes, and straight, shoulder length brown hair fell in a halo around her face.

_"How dare you." _

Her brother was the only reason she kept going, the only reason she hadn't given up the moment she had landed in this world. He was her most precious person. She was him, and he was her.

Cold green eyes stared into horrified golden ones. He understood what he had just done. Her brother was his Alphonse. They held both in the same regards. She slowly let go of his collar and walked away, not sparing a glance back at him.

* * *

><p><strong>And so it became.<strong>

* * *

><p>The next two days were filled with silence and gradual anger. Ed had tried to get her to listen to him, but he was actively ignored everytime his mere presence was within her vicinity. The apoligetic feelings soon turned into anger, which then escalated to where the two were now.<p>

Being dumped on Yock Island in the early morning with the specific instructions of getting along or staying until they did.

Kira had immediately walked off into the forest when the boat carrying Izumi, Sig, and Alphonse had started their way back. She did not hear following footseps. Three hours later as she had been climbing up a cliff face trying to get to some of the freshwater that had pooled in a crevice, her hand slipped and she went crashing down into the trees and shrubbery.

Ed had come running. She had been brushing herself off when he had come crashing through the vegitation, lucky enough to have only gotten a few minor scrapes and bruises. However, Ed wasn't as lucky. On his way to her, he had scraped his leg against a thorn bush. The sharp wooded spikes had easily ripped through the dark blue cloth of his pants and dug deep into the flesh of his right lower leg. She could not resist helping him, it was in her nature, so she sat him down on a rock as a seat in her temporary camp and ordered him not to move. She had elevated his leg to make the blood stop flowing and went off to see of there were any Melaleuca trees.

She searched for a long while, before coming to one planted to soak up what used to be a large pond in the northern part of the island. She hadn't thought there would be any on the island, being that is was an island, but she wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. She quickly and carefully peeled off long strips of the papery and thin bark and ran back to her temporary camp. When she came back she climbed back up to the freshwater with the bark and a water bottle she had thankfully had with her when grabbed though it was empty, ignoring Ed's protests, and washed the bark without tearing it apart. When she was done washing the bark she filled the bottle with water. She came back down and waited for the bark to dry is the hot sunlight. It dried swiftly and she slowly wrapped the bark around Ed's leg after belatedly washing the wound with the water from the water bottle to try to prevent infection.

"I had done same thing before you know, scrape my leg on a thorn bush." He looked surprised at her confession.

"My brother did this exact same thing for me." She stated.

Then she got up and walked away.

* * *

><p>A few hours later found her protecting a small child with long raven black hair and large blue eyes from a young man with green hair like a palm tree and dressed like a girl in a black skort and half shirt baring his stomach.<p>

Or as you know him, Envy.

She knew it wasn't a good idea, protecting a homonculus from a homonculus, even if one of them wasn't truly a homonculus yet. She knew that she had no chance against the shapeshifting sin in front of her.

Yet she didn't seem to mind as she was thrown through trees and smashed against the ground. Not even when she was stabbed through the stomach just as Edward Elric burst onto the scene.

Because she was protecting someone. Someone who was precious to another. She knew what having a precious person was like, and losing that person... well, she couldn't even bare to have a simple feeling about it.

So she smiled as the hand that was transformed into a skin colored blade pulled out of her with a flourish and an manic grin and cackle from it's owner. She grinned at Ed as he stared in horror and shock at her falling body. And she found the will to mouth one last word.

_'Protect.'_

* * *

><p><strong>And then she died.<strong>


	2. Prologue

**December 12, 2027**

_"As of this day, all magical, demonic, holy, and/or humanoid beings of this world and beyond have declared war on humans."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Ah."

_._

_._

_._

__"Help me."

* * *

><p><strong>And this marks the new multi-chaptered, almost completely thought out 'And So It Was'. YES, I am going to continue this. The inspiration to continue this came from the first chapter of 'Hell's Reject'. GO READ IT. Heehee~ I can't wait to see this come into fruition~!<strong>

**See that little button down there? Ya. PRESS IT.**


	3. Good Luck

Gunshots.

Explosions.

_Screams._

She could almost ignore it now.

These were the sounds of everyday life now, whether you wanted it or not. Although, this wasn't really _living _as it was _surviving._ It was the only thing you could do these days. Demons roamed the earth, dragons destroyed cities, and angels never came. Really, where is your God now, humanity? Where is he now, when His creations are dying? Humanity was nearly extinct.

Blank mossy green eyes peered over a flipped over car. The eyes scanned the street, finding nothing but the usual walking corpses, fire, and general destruction. A small, lightly tanned hand pushed stray black strands of hair from her face. A small nose in an oval shaped face scrunched in concentration, and the jaw length hair that framed and was pushed back by dark grey hair clips glistened in the fire light. A petite figure clad in dark greys and blacks darted across the street to a narrow alley. A figure loomed up in front of her, and just as swiftly as it rose, fell to the ground. A silver knife bit deep into the body, still rocking from the force of the throw. Slowly, the girl replaced the plain katana she had produced from the deep folds of the grey cloak she was wearing.

"Still holding on to that katana eh? What do you think you are, an anime character?" A low voice called from the end of the alleyway. A figure stood there, with its arms crossed and head cocked to the side. A soft sigh escaped the black-haired girl.

"...Of course."

The figure snorted, striding closer. "'Of course' to what? Also, no explanation? You still haven't given me one, even after all these years." Upon closer inspection, the figure turned out to be a tall female, with waist length straight blonde hair, rivaling the sun in its intensity. Pale grey eyes searched the black face of the brunette, and a pale hand reached out to touch her. The brunette took a half step back, still with the same blank face. The blonde sighed and fiddled with her daggers. Around her waist were three belts, and holstered on all of them were daggers of all make and size.

"Fine. Let's get out of here though and back to HQ." The blond stated firmly before turning around sharply and marching, silently just as everyone who learned to survive did, back the way she came. The brunette followed closely behind. "We're only a few minutes away, but we still need to be careful.." The blonde trailed off, scrutinizing the street for any threats. She saw nothing, but that did not mean that there was nothing there. She put a hand in front of her eyes as well as the brunettes, palms forward and began to mutter under her breath.

A glowing yellow runic circle formed in front of their eyes and slowly sunk into them. Finishing with her muttering she glanced at the street again and sighed grimly.

"There's quite a fight ahead of us."

Creatures of every size, shape, and make possible strayed to and fro on the street. The blonde's lips pursed into a thin line, and she glanced at the brunette. "Don't die." She whispered. The black-haired one smirked slightly.

"Of course, Hannah."

A small smile broke through the pursed lips.

"What no encouragement?"

"You do not require such a meaningless gesture."

"...Thanks... Nanami..."

"Hmph. Let's go."

Blades glistened in the fire of hell on earth.


End file.
